


Cold Mornings

by jarebear20



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarebear20/pseuds/jarebear20
Summary: The contrast between their bodies--his being hotter than any space heater and hers far too cold--was wonderful and gave her an excuse to snuggle. Not that she really needed an excuse.





	Cold Mornings

She awoke to find that she was not alone in bed. As her mind slowly began unwrapping itself from the fog of sleep it had been encased in, she found that having a bed partner was something to be happy about.

What wasn’t happy, however, was how bloody cold it was in the room. She could feel her boyfriend moving beside her, rolling to a position he was more comfortable in, taking the last of the thick comforter with him. She would have never guessed that Reiner Wolfson, the perpetual gentleman, would be the type to hog the covers. Yet here they were. Catching the edge of the blanket not tucked around his muscular frame, she eased her way underneath it until she was pressed against his bare back, making a small sound as the heat from his body sank into her own. Wrapped against the lord of the human domain as she was, she was in the perfect position to nuzzle in close.

The contrast between their bodies--his being hotter than any space heater and hers far too cold--was wonderful and gave her an excuse to snuggle. Not that she really needed an excuse. 

With the curling ends of his dark red hair tickling her nose, she conceded that she wasn’t going to go back to sleep that easily, and opened her eyes to the first rays of morning light. Curtains weren’t really a thing at the castle, so it had taken a bit of adjustment to awaken with the sunrise every day. It got easier once she and Reiner started sharing a bed, because then the sting of being up at some ungodly hour was soothed by the sight of her man as he too awoke, a mischievous quirk of the corners of his mouth as he saw that she was watching him.

On this morning, however, Reiner was apparently in need of more sleep, because he did not stir even with her against him as she was. As hard as he worked to see the needs of everyone else met before his own, she thought he deserved the brief respite from his duties, so she resisted the urge to bop his nose and instead allowed her gaze to wander about the room.

There was a faint scent of cedar, the remnants of the fire that had already been going by the time they’d come up for bed. That fire had long since died, and the warmth it once provided with it. From her vantage point, she could see some of the knickknacks that were scattered across the room, signaling that those that occupied it actually lived in the space provided. She saw their clothes neatly folded on the back of a chair.

Her attention returned to Reiner, as it often did these days. The blanket had slipped enough to allow her to see the angry red indentions where teeth had met flesh the night before. Thinking of the events that had led to those marks had her flushing, her cheeks almost as red as the sheets she laid on.

She knew if she looked at her own body, she’d see different marks, also from the previous night. Tiny purple and blue splotches along her hips from fingers digging in just a little too harsh and untold numbers of red marks standing in stark contrast to her pale skin. She knew that if she’d asked him, he’d heal them for her, but she wouldn’t.

How could she when he never healed the marks she left on him? She stifled a giggle at the memory of the morning after she’d marked him, when one of the retainers had clapped him on his shoulder in a gesture of goodwill, and he’d made an involuntary noise as his body responded to the reminder of what had transpired between lovers in the late-night hours.

She hadn’t been able to look Iseul in the eye for a week after. Still worth it.

Almost as if he were aware of the attention on him, Reiner seemed to stir a little and turned, pulling her against his chest so that they could snuggle in close. Feeling those strong arms wrap around her so gently made her heart ache pleasantly in her chest, and she burrowed her face against him. 

It still felt strange to be like this with Reiner sometimes. Before, it had always been about the Witch Queen and two lonely souls trying to make sense of their roles in the world. Now, the woman that had brought so much terror to the kingdom was dealt with, and Reiner was secure in his role as the human domain’s protector.

As for her, there were still days where the fear crept in, anxiety that the careful peace that had been established would be shattered. But she was made stronger by the friends she’d made, by the man that loved her even when she was at her lowest point.

She was lucky, and thanked whatever higher being sent her to this world and allowed her to find these people. 

To find this man that loved her as much as she adored him.

She knew the moment Reiner awoke properly, because she could feel parts of him stirring against her. There was that quick initial jerk of his body as he realized that he was not alone, and she felt herself smile at that sharp intake of breath. His arms tightened around her before going slack, and she allowed both of them the thrill of his fingers tracing the curve of her hip before tilting her head back to look him in the eye.

“Find something you like there, buddy?” 

Reiner hummed thoughtfully. “Perhaps.” He leaned down to press his lips to hers. “Good morning, dear.”

Now it was her turn to hum as they exchanged kiss after kiss, the casual intimacy making her heart sing. As Reiner deepened the kiss, she could feel his hands wandering over her body, mapping out the places that could drive her to hopeless distraction. 

Still, she couldn’t help but try to speak. Try to tease. “You--ah!--were hogging the covers again, you know.”

There it was, that quirk of his eyebrow. The one that told her that mischief was on his mind now. “Did I?”

She had to swallow past the sudden lump in her throat, but managed to nod. “You did. I was quite cold.”

Reiner nuzzled against the curve of her neck, his breath warm against her skin. She shivered at how close his lips were, able to feel it when he next spoke. “Well, we cannot have that continue now, can we? Shall I make it up to you, my dear?”

She rolled onto her back, tugging him until he was partially covering her with his body. “Please,” she murmured, her head tipping back when she felt his lips begin to trail down.

She could already tell that it was going to be a good morning.


End file.
